


First Day of School

by AtuaPraise



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, First Day of School, How Do I Tag, enjoy kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtuaPraise/pseuds/AtuaPraise
Summary: Saihara's first day at school is finally here! After a long time of stressing and worrying, he has finally convinced himself that befriending his nice classmates will be a breeze.Right?





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Random HPA AU I thought y'all would enjoy. 
> 
> Warning for literal assassins and Tokos, and small amounts of implied self harming.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Saihara glanced nervously at the sheet of parchment in his hands. A welcoming invitation addressed to none other than the Ultimate Detective himself. The second, but never mind that. He was an Ultimate student, someone who he and countless others admired from all corners of the globe! Although, from past conversations from Miss Kirigiri, he realised that his class was bound to be a wacky bunch, the fact seemingly now a tradition in Hope’s Peak.

With sweat beading under his midnight-black cap, Saihara Shuichi pulled the door open to classroom 1-A, and upon entering was hit in the face by a paper aeroplane.

The expected tutor was nowhere to be found and two of the teens were engaging in a full-blown fight of paper crafted into aeroplanes and scrunched into balls. Meanwhile, the rest of the class (excluding a girl with brown bunches) were sat in small huddles and exchanging introductions. Saihara slid into the seat closest to the door and stared at the desk in mild embarrassment. The girl next to him turned and beamed brightly, tossing her sandy-coloured hair – clipped back with beautiful silver barrettes – out of her round face.

“Hi there! I don’t think we’ve met, have we?” the pretty girl chirped, her sing-song voice sailing smoothly through the air. “I’m Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist. What’s your name?”

“Ah—um... I’m... Saihara Shuichi, Ultimate Detective.... the second,” Saihara stumbled and tripped over his words and reached his hands up to pull the brim of his cap lower. He was rather unbecoming of the title, because—well, he only solved one case! It was very simple, too. So what if the department couldn’t solve it? That doesn’t mean he’s better than other detectives. He could never even begin to compare to Miss Kirigiri.

“A detective? Really? That’s so cool! That would be such a fun job to have, but is it as fun as it looks in the movies?"

Before he could reply, a small ball of pure energy and joy crashed onto the table between them, a wide grin cracked across his face as he cackled at a taller man. He rolled onto the floor and stood upright, snatching his checkered scarf from the ground and winking at Saihara, who blanched with something akin to confusion. The spectating man (who presumably knocked the other onto the table) rolled his eyes and sat next to the aloof girl in the corner as if nothing had even happened.

“Oh, Saihara -kun? The one with the scarf is Oma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and the guy with the purple jacket is Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut.” Akamatsu whispered into his ear. However, Oma miraculously heard this and hopped onto the table ledge and dangled his legs over, although they were so short they didn’t hit the floor.

“The girl with the really scary red eyes in the corner is Harukawa Maki-Chan, she’s the best assassin in the world!” Oma mentioned, twirling a lock of plum hair around his finger. The grin on his face tricked Saihara into thinking the guy hadn’t just admitted they were in a class with a serial killer. Said serial killer’s eyes stared holes into Saihara’s back, and bored into Oma’s skull. He seemed unfazed and stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

An assassin? In Hope’s Peak Academy? The explanation would be a legalised government agent, and if Oma’s words were to be believed, she was the best of her trade. Akamatsu laughed in a carefree manner and gave him a “ don’t worry about it” look.

“I wouldn’t look so terrified! He’s only joking, Oma-kun says he likes to lie a lot, and Harukawa-san told me she’s the Ultimate Child Caregiver.” Akamatsu chirped.

“Ah, that sounds... Harukawa-san does not look like a babysitter to me.”

“I see what you mean, but you can’t take the liar’s word for anything... right?”

-=+=-

The morning had been very... eventful, but at least he had some hindsight to the madness of his classmates. He honestly didn’t know if he could put up with them for the next few years...

Wait, what was he saying? They all seemed like very nice people, especially Tojo-san, who helped him with some of the more complicated mathematics in morning period. She had a nice charm to her, slipping under the radar and making friends with even the more reclusive teens. He didn’t know whether that was a good thing.

Rounding the corner on the second floor, Saihara came face to face with another, supposedly older student. She screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, stirring up the dust. The lady hurriedly picked her spectacles up and brushed her black sailor’s uniform off, nose twitching continuously. “I’m very sorry, miss! I- I didn’t mean to--!”

Hands clamped down on Saihara’s mouth and the woman looked straight past him into the decently sized library, where a light-haired man in a smart attire flipped through books. “Look at him. Look at him! Isn’t he just the cutest!?”

He couldn’t answer due to the hands, but they suddenly pulled away and flew to the woman’s nose. Pure terror flew across her face and she looked directly into the poor boy’s eyes. She... sneezed. Her tongue hung down her chin, eyes coloured blood red, head lolled towards him.

“Miss...?” Saihara took a tentative step backward, noticing the all too familiar gleam of a blade tucked neatly into the waist of her uniform. No... two blades... scissors? Then the blades were in her hand, twitching, shaking, gaze trained on the man in the library who was now looking their way. He hastily closed his books and breezed straight past them, much to the woman’s benign. “Togami-Sama! Togami-Sama, wait!” They headed down the hall together, Togami almost sprinting to get away.

W-What was that? A woman stalking people, armed with scissors? That can not be allowed. He should tell Principal Monokuma—

“Don’t worry, it’s normal. That woman isn’t right in the head.” A female’s voice sounded from behind him. He spun around to find a girl in a red sailor’s uniform, chestnut-brown bunches hanging down her back. That’s the supposed killer! The government assassin! Wait, he needs to calm down. God knows what she’ll do if she realised what he truly knew!

“And how do you know that? Is she a friend of yours?” Saihara hastily forced his hat down further and directed his gaze to the floor.

“Toko Fukawa has a major case of a split personality, sharing it with none other than Genocide Jill the man killer herself.” Harukawa stared him down with piercing eyes. This girl could not be the Ultimate Child Caregiver. If she so much as looked at a baby, it would scream...

“A—A serial killer!?”

“Our school has quite the colourful cast of characters...” Harukawa joked bitterly, “Now if you’ll excuse me—” a tanned, calloused hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

Momota heaved for breath and leaned on her for support, leaving the girl fuming and Saihara tongue-tied. He rubbed his damp forehead with the sleeve of his galaxy-print jacket and straightened to his full height. It was implausible that a slight-statured girl such as Harukawa could run here with perfect composure, whereas a substantially muscled guy like Momota could be heaving for breath, he wouldn’t believe it if he hadn’t witnessed it for himself.

“Hey, you’re Saihara Shuichi, aren’tcha?”

“That... would be me.”

“Me and Harumaki were just about to head off to lunch,--” Harukawa huffed “--and you don’t have anyone to talk to, and of course The Momota Kaito can’t leave a classmate in distress! Come down to the Hall with us!” Momota made a magnanimous grin that left him reeling.

“That sounds nice, thank you.”

Perhaps Hope’s Peak isn’t *that* bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave comments kudos and a subscription! Thank you <3 :)


End file.
